


The Profit

by Shayladavis48



Category: Other - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom, Wizards - Fandom, witches - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayladavis48/pseuds/Shayladavis48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina finds out she is a profit and everything goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Profit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not done writing this yet. If you have any suggestions, just email me at shaysday20@gmail.com

Chapter 1

"It's time to get up boys!" I call from our room when the clock hits six a.m. I hear Jim groan, and Jack walking sleepily down the stair, but Joe is still sleeping, so I run into the boy's room and drag him out of his bed.  
He still doesn't wake up, so I know it's time to start the threats, "Do you want me to send Sara in here?"  
His eyes shoot open and he practically yells, "No!" Right before he jumps up off the floor and bolts down the steps after his brothers to eat the breakfast that Sara makes them every morning.  
Joe hates it when she gets them up, because once when he wouldn't wake up for her she dumped a bucket of ice water on him, his triplet brothers, Jim and Jack laughed so hard you could feel the whole house shake with their laughter.  
I finish making the boys breakfast for Sara so she can get dressed and have her a bag of blood before school.  
My twin and I only have a few differences and our main one blood preferences. Sara likes hers in the morning, cold, and human. She only drinks from blood bags though, like most vampires. I'm what you'd call the freak of the vampires, because there isn't a single vampire out there that only drinks animal blood, besides me. I like mine warm, around lunchtime, and fresh from an animal.  
'It's so stupid, they aren't any more special then we are,' I hear Jack think negatively.  
"Whoa, Negative Nacy, what's so stupid?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Nothing," he mutters and gets up to leave the table.  
"Fine then," I close my eyes to help me focus on his thoughts.  
I open my eyes. "Oh, Jack," I sigh, "When are you going to put this behind you?"  
" When you or Sara change me into a vampire," he says determinedly.  
"Come on Jack. Wait just a few more years and you'll get your wish," Sara says coming down the stairs and into the kitchen having heard our entire conversation.  
He nods his head and walks out the door with Sata and I on his heels, to walk the boys to the bus stop.  
Once they board the bus, Sara and I take off running to the curb where we meet everyone else. We're there in seconds because we have to run faster then a human can see to remain unseen and have to answer unwanted questions.  
All the vampires that go to our school meet here so we can race the rest of the way to school through the woods. We usually don't have to wait very long sense everyone here can run really fast.  
"Everyone's here!" Violet - Sara and I's best friend - calls out and we take off running.  
Violet and Joyce run up to us, hand in hand, along with Lucas, Mary, and Jace. Violet and Joyce have been together for about ten years and would like to get married some day. Lucas and Mary have been together for five years and their marriage has been scheduled for July.  
"Hey Sabrina!" Joyce greets me.  
"Hey," I say, and continue streaking through the woods.  
Sara and I speed up and take first without even trying, even though the person that is now in second seemed like they were running as fast as they could, and enter the school. Our school isn't like most. It's the exact replica of Hogwarts from Harry Potter except we are in The United States and there aren't just witches and wizards here. This is a school for anyone with supernatural abilities that use them for good instead of evil and that humans that know about them.  
We meet Trix, Rose, and John, - witches and a wizard - and Bella and Lilly - humans - in our usual corner in the hallway.  
"Hey Goldy," John teases after he hugs Sara good morning. He's referring to the color of my eyes, their gold because I only drink animal blood.  
Jace wraps his arm around Bella's waiste and she smiles up at him. He smiles back and kisses her lovingly. Lilly - Jace's sister - makes a gagging sound, jokingly.  
At sixteen, Jace was, "mugged," by a vampire when he took Bella out on a date and he was changed into a vampire. The vampire would have done the same to Bella, but Jace had just enough control to tear the vampire away and run off to keep from hurting Bella himself.  
Violet and Joyce found him wandering alleys, confused about what had happened to him. They calmed him down and explained to him what he was.  
He told them where his house was and Joyce went to get Lilly so he could figure out what to tell their parents. When Joyce came back with two hysterical girls - Bella and Lilly - he new something was wrong. They told him that the vampire had followed Bella home, Bella had then called Lilly, and Lilly invited her over. The vampire killed Lilly and Jace's parents and Bella's parents believe they were all killed by the man that killed Lilly and Jace's parents.  
Even after all of that, Bella and Jace remained together and when Bella turns twenty-one Jace plans on turning her into a vampire.  
The bell rings signaling the start of our first class.

 

Chapter 2

Lucas, Mary, Jace, Violet, Joyce, Sara, and I go to Reveiwing Math, which is exactly what it sounds like. We go over how to do math problems we already learned to make sure we don't forget how to do them.  
We all sit together only taking up half the back row - our classes are about double, maybe even triple the size of a normal class. When the bell rings we all stop talking. I get a strange feeling, like electricity, warm and pleasant, running through my veins.  
"Good morning class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Thomas Harondale," she says, "He needs someone to show him around school for a couple days… any volunteers?"  
Seeing him makes the electricity grow stronger and my hand goes up without me realizing it. Me being the only person with their hand up, got assigned Thomas. I feel like I should be upset but actually… I'm pretty excited. He's really good looking and, I think he's like me. I can see it in his eyes.  
As he walks towards me, the electricity grows to a almost unbearable level. He sits down in the seat next to me and the rest of the hour flies by. All I can think about is the electricity flowing through me and wondering if he can feel it too.  
We go to the rest of our classes this morning without talking. When it's time to go to lunch I get nervous. I don't know how he'll react to me being a, "vegatarian," as Sara and I like to call it and honestly, I don't want to tell him. I want him to like me and if he finds out I'm a freak he won't want to talk to me.  
He's looking at me expectantly as I stand by my locker, lost in thought so I say, "It's time for lunch... When do you usually eat?"  
He grimaces just like I did on my first day when Mary asked me the same question. He answers my questio with a question, "Why are your eyes golden?"  
Now it's my turn to grimace, "I… I only drink the blood of animals."  
"Me, too!" he practically yells excitedly.   
"Well come on, I know the perfect spot for hunting," I say and walk towards my favorite spot in the woods.  
"Won't we get in trouble?" he asks worriedly, glancing back at the school.  
"No, we're allowed to go wherever we want for lunch. We just have to be back in thirty minutes so let's go!" I say the last part excitedly and take off running slowly to make sure he can keep up.  
When we get to my favorite spot, a clearing sourounded by trees and flowers on one side and the lake on the other, I sit down. I pat the ground next to me and he sits next to me. In the process of sitting he brushed my shoulder and the electricity seemed to all gravitate to the one spot where he touched me.  
"Why don't you drink human blood like everybody else?" he asks me.  
I frown, "I didn't choose this life. Now that I think back on it I actually love this life, but after seeing my parents die, I just could stomache even the thought of hurting someone for no reason."  
"Same here," he says, "… What happened to your parents?"  
"You really want to know?" I ask, "It's not the most pleasant story,"  
He nods so I tell him.

. . . . . . 

They took our parents in the middle of the night and out of desperation I ran at full speed and left Sara behind. I had always been able to run faster then her but there was never a reason to, but that night I had to get to my parents.  
I ran for miles, following their scent, until I made it to an old, dilapidated barn. As I got closer I started picking up the scents of more vampires then the four that took Mom and Dad.  
When I got into the barn I froze. They had Mom and Dad surrounded, their backs were pressed up against the wall, but what I thought was odd, was the man with the camera pointed at them.  
Dad glances over and sees me and the feat and hopelessness is evident in his eyes even though he tries to hide it. 'Run, Sabrina. The only way any of us will get out of this is if you take Sara and the boys and run,' Dad thinks to me.  
I shake my head no right as the, "Camera Man," sees me standing in the doorway.  
"Get her!" He yells,"I want her alive!"  
I spin around and dart into the trees. I run frantically, not caring where I go as long as it's away from there, when a vampire drops down in front of me. I take off to my right and skid to a stop when another one drops down from the tree. I back away from them and look around and see that I am completely surrounded.  
The vampire directly in front of me comes forward and grabs my arm roughly. I fight against him, but having only been a vampire for three days makes me a lot weaker then this vampire. He drags me back to the barn and throws me to the ground in front of him. I start to scoot away but he grabs a fistful of my hair and puts a knife to my throat, the cold sharp, edge cutting into my neck.  
"Now," Camera Man says, "Where are the rest of the children?"  
Mom had taken us out to the shed, while Dad held them off for a little bit. She was supposed to stay with us, but she ran back into the house to help Dad.  
Dad sighs "They're - "  
"No!" I scream, "Let them kill me! I'm not worth it!"  
He gives me a sad look, "I'm so sorry, Sabrina," then turns to Camera Man, "Their back at the house hidden."  
"Thank you. We won't be needing your services any more," he flicks his wrist and the next thing I know Mom and Dad's bodies are lying on the ground, blood steadily flowing out of where their heads should have been.  
"NO!" I scream and something inside me snaps. I focus all of my energy on the man with the knife to my neck and his head blows up. I bolt for the door right as Sara appears in the doorway,  
She screams and I just grab her hand and propel her towards the house.

. . . . . 

"And we got away. We went home and got the boys, left the house, and never looked back," I finish.  
"That's aweful," Thomas whispers.  
A branch cracks behind me and before I can turn around, someone seizes me from behind and places a rough hand over my mouth to silence the scream that was building in my throat. Thomas' eyes widen in shock.  
"And we're back." Camera Man whispers menacingly in my ear.

 

Chapter 3 

Thomas jumps up, thinking about fighting them off, but I think to him, 'Run! Tell Sara and don't come back.'  
He gives me a startled look when I tell him this in his head but when someone lunges at him he takes off running. Two vampires take off after him and in second he is drug back.  
We are soon completely surrounded and Camera Man (I find out his name is Roy by reading his mind) spins me around and smiles at me.  
"Hello again," he says and uncovers my mouth. I spit in his face and he gives me a dirty look before wiping it away. "Now that wasn't very nice." I just smile sweatly at him.  
He gives me a stern look and squeezes my arm, "Where are the others?"  
"What are you talking about?" I ask innocently.  
Roy lets go of me and punches me in the stomache - hard - and I double over. As I fall to the ground, I notice that Thomas also clutches his stonache but I think nothing of it as Roy leans over me, "Where are your brothers and sister?"  
I pretend to be sad and study the ground as I say, "Dead… their all dead," and I can tell from Thomas' expression that he knows I'm lying, but there's also understanding in that expression.  
"Hmm… what a shame. Kill the boy," he demands.  
Another vampire steps toward Thomas and I panic. "No!" I scream and the vampire heading towards Thomas freezes.  
Roy gives me one of those fake quizzical looks, "No? Do you have something to tell us?"  
In my panic I had jumped up from the ground. Now, I stair down at it as I am in the same position my dad was in before he died. Giving up the location of ones that he loved to save another one that he loved just as much.  
That's when I realize how crazy this all is. I've know this boy for about four hours and yet… he's somehow stolen my heart without either of us realizing it.  
I sigh tears streaking down my face as I continue to stair at the ground, "They're all at school."  
"Don't kill the boy. I feel he may be of great use to us," Roy says and I feel better when the vampire that was going to murder him backs away from him.  
Suddenly, Thomas breaks free of his captor and looks at me, knowing his only chance of escape is to leave me behind and go get help.  
"Run! Leave me!" I scream. 'Don't come back,' I add in his head.  
Then remembering Sara I say, 'Take the boys to one of the safe houses, take Trix, Rose, and John with you to cast protective charms all around it.'  
When I finish, more vampires are dragging Thomas back again and he's looking at me wide eyed like it was the first time I had spoken in his mind.  
"Sorry," I whisper and Roy notices Thomas' expression at that moment.  
"What is she doing?" He asks frantically and starts storming towards Thomas. I try to step in front of him but he grabs me and throws me to the ground. I don't dare try to runaway though, in fear that if I do, they will hurt him.  
He looks at me apologetically and says, "She's speaking to me… in my mind."  
He spins around and looks at me. "Show me," he demands.  
'Don't hurt him. Please,' I plead and his eyes grow large too. "I don't know how I do it. All I know is Sara can't, she can only read read my mind and speak to me with her thoughts, but that's all twin vampires," I explain.  
He looks at me amazed, "So it is true."  
"What's true?" I ask.  
"The stories about you!" Roy exclaims.  
"There aren't stories about me! I'm just like every other vampire out there," I protest.  
"No you're not. You're the Profit," Roy says, "It's a story vampires have been telling their children for a decade now."  
"Uh huh. Then why haven't I ever heard this story?" I ask, arching an eyebrow.  
"I don't know," he says.  
I think for a minute And get an idea to stall so Sara will have more time to get the boys somewhere safe,"Then let's hear this story about me."  
He doesn't say anything for a moment, then he says, "there was once a boy named, Prince William Dove."

. . . . . . .


End file.
